


Dreams come true.

by LaurahGJ



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurahGJ/pseuds/LaurahGJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I'm so glad you like my first Adommy fanfiction!! I just wanted to ask you something, could you write a little comment telling me what you think about it? It's just because I want to know what should I change, and this, and because I want to know how many glamberts read it =P Well, here's the chapter 12, getting complicated chapter by chapter hahaha =) Enjoy!! =P</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam’s POV:  
It was just a normal Sunday. I woke up and I saw Sauli who had the prettiest face ever. I love him. He’s just so damn cute. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve him. Yesterday night we went to sleep really late, so I decided not to wake him up. Well, the first thing I had to do was to take a shower. I don’t know why but I started looking at the floor for a long time. I rested my hands on the wall and let the waterfall on my wet body. I wasn’t thinking about anything, my mind was blank. I woke up from that, ‘dream’ when someone grabbed me by the waist. I turned to see who was, but I should have known it. My little angel, Sauli.  
“Good morning sweetie” he told me with a beautiful smile “I hope you don’t care if we take a shower together…”   
I kissed and hugged him.. I really loved him and I knew he felt the same way. Our shower was longest than I expected… You know what I mean. After put our clothes on, we went to have breakfast. We decided to go out instead of cook something. Then, we went to Sauli’s house.   
Maybe, you thought we were living together. No. I mean, we are, but he has his own house here. He wanted to have his own space when we started to go out, and I understood perfectly… Now, I wonder why he doesn’t sell that house. Every time I try to talk to him about it, he changes the subject. Why? I don’t know. But I don’t want to have any argument with my little angel, so it’s better if we forget it. It’s not that I don’t care, because I do, but… Forget it. When we arrived, w (we) sat on the couch. I was lost, again, in my mind.

“Sweetie, I have to tidy up this mess, so I see you tonight ok? I don’t want you to get bored or anything.”

“Oh, ok. If you want I can help you… You know.”

“Adam, I love you, but the last time you wanted to help me, we messed it all(all up) even more.”

“Ok, so I’ll call Tommy to go out or something…”

“Tommy? Why don’t you call another guy? Or a girl…?”

“Because he’s my best friend.”

“Well, I’m gone.” I kissed him “See’ya tonight honey.”

“Ok, I’ll be there at 6pm. “

After some kisses I went to Tommy’s place. I called him while I was driving, I wasn’t going to go there if he wasn’t in his house, obviously. When I arrived at Tommy’s place, he opened the door with a big smile. I love his smile. I love Sauli, but I have to admit that Tommy Joe is really cute. Oh, c’mon! You think it too! Have you seen his eyes? His smile? His hair? His… Ok, it’s not what you’re thinking. I love Sauli, it’s just that Tommy is really cute and hot, but he’s my best friend, nothing more. I love Tommy as a friend, I promise. I knocked the door. Tommy appeared and opened with a)beautiful smile on his face. I smiled too.

“Hey babyboy!”

“Hello glittlerbaby” I said while I entered(.)We went to the living room. Tommy jumped and let him fall on the couch. I followed him. We were talking and laughing for hours. Tommy can be so funny when he wants to… When we realized it was time to lunch.

“Hey babyboy, what about a BBQ?”

“Ok, why not? Hahaha(.)”

We went to the garden. It was pretty beautiful, all green and with a pool. Cool, because I was hot… (What do you want? We’re in summer! LOL.) Tommy put some music and while we cooked, we were dancing like crazy. When Tommy was finishing the BBQ, I stared at the pool, looking at the water. Again, I was stuck in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy’s POV.  
I put all the food on the table, then, I turned back to see Adam. He was staring at the water and I smiled evilly. I ran to catch him and we two felt into the water. We were shirtless, just in pants and I knew he had his phone and everything on the table, just like me… so, why not?  
“Oh my…! What the fuck?” He started to laugh.

“What? You would have done the same, and you know it’s true” I laughed too.

“No! I wouldn’t… I would have done something like this” he started to splash me.

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, you're dead.” I went to catch him.

“You will never catch me Glitterbaby!”

We played a while in the pool a long time, and actually, we had a great time. Then, we take our lunch. I was so happy… I haven’t seen Adam as much as I liked to. He was busy with his boyfriend Sauli, who I don’t like very much, or he was recording songs and all this. I’ve missed a bit, but I was with him, we were having a great time, and the food was really good.

“What do you want to do this afternoon?” He asked me while he ate.

“I have a date so I have to prepare myself and all this.”

“A date?”

“Mmmh… Yes, a date.”

“With a girl?”

“Yes. She’s amazing. I knew her two weeks ago.”

“You didn’t tell me anything…”

“Well, I haven’t seen you very often and I had nothing to tell… We are just friends, maybe tonight I can change it, but at the moment… She’s just a friend.”

“I guess… So, have fun with her.”

“Thank you, I think tonight is the night!”

“And I think she will decide it hahaha”

“Yea, I guess… hahaha”

When we finish our lunch, we went to the living room. It was really hot to be out there at that time. We were sitting on the couch when we fell asleep.

Like 3 hours after, Adam woke me up.  
“Glittlerbaby…” He kissed me on my forehead. “We fell asleep.”

“Five minutes more… I need it” LOL, I was very sleepy. He held me.

“What about your date?” Damn!! My date!! Ok… what time is it? How much time do I have? I really want that girl to fall in love with me and I need a long time to get ready. I know I’ll change my clothes like a thousand times before the date… I stood up and I went running to my bedroom. It was a mess, my mess, I know where everything is… Well, almost everything. I looked at the clock, I had like 1 hour before the date. I was thinking about everything I had to do when Adam entered in the room. I took off my t-shirt and I threw it to Adam.

“I haven’t time enough, I’ll be late…” I said while I went to the bathroom.

I took my shower as fast as I could. I went to my bedroom and I saw Adam sitting on my bed.  
“I’ve chosen you some clothes. I think you’re really hot with those jeans and that shirt.”Obviously. He gave those jeans. I knew he loved them on me, he always tells me that.

“Ok, I’ll wear them… I have no time” Then, I smiled him.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV.  
While Tommy was changing his clothes, I called Sauli, but he didn't answer the phone. Maybe he didn't hear it... Anyway I was going to see him at 6pm. I just hope he’s ok. I sat on the bed and I checked twitter. Why not? I had nothing to do and I knew Tommy was going to take a long time to get ready. I did a twitter party, I love doing those things, my glamberts are so fucking funny. I love their ‘twats’ and the things they tell me. They always make me smile and laugh. Well, I was laughing when Tommy came back to the room. He looked fucking hot… He was wearing the clothes I chose and some makeup. I love the way he wore the makeup on his eyes, he looks damn good with that, I really love it… Well, Tommy’s cute with and without makeup. I stare at him, I couldn’t help myself, he’s fucking hot.

“Am I hot? Do you think I should change my clothes?”   
Really Tommy? Gosh, “Hell no! You look really good”   
“Ok, I hope she thinks the same!”   
“She will, I’m sure” I said with a smiley face.   
“How does she look?”   
“What?”   
“What does your date look like?” Tommy looked at me with a smile in his face and he sat by my side.  
“She’s beautiful. She has the more beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen” Ok, that makes me get upset. I HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL EYES. He continued, “I love the way she smile and how she laughs. She’s so beautiful… I wish she thinks the same I do, because I’m really in love with her…”   
I felt a bit jealous… It was the first time I saw Tommy speaking like that about a girl… I could see the sparkle in his eyes, he was really in love and I didn’t like it. Why? I mean… He’s my friend, shouldn’t I be happy for him?   
“Don’t worry, if she isn’t in love with you, she will when you tell her this. Or when she sees you, you look really good.”   
“Well, Charlotte won’t fall in love with me for how I look. She’s deeper than that.”   
“So her name’s Charlotte… Well anyway, you’re an awesome dude, you have a great heart! Charlotte has no choice, she has to fall in love with you.” I faked a smile and he smiled me back.   
“Ok, I have to buy flowers for her.”   
“Let me guess, red roses, right?”   
“Nope, freesias. One day we were walking and we passed near a flower shop. She saw them and told me they’re her favorite flowers”   
“I see… Well, I think I’ll go to see Sauli, I want to surprise him.”   
“That’s great! Well, tomorrow I call you and tell you how my date was, ok?”   
“Ok.” I faked a smile again. We two went off, Tommy went to the flower shop and I went to Sauli’s place. I started to talk to myself, ‘Adam, what’s going on with you? What the hell is going on? Can’t you be happy? Why aren’t you happy? You have to be happy. Tommy is in love. Tommy is in love… He’s in love with a girl…’ I turned on the radio and I stopped thinking.   
What if I was losing my best friend? What if that Charlotte doesn’t want Tommy to be my friend anymore? Tommy is so in love with her… What if he doesn’t care to lose me? What if… Ok, stop. When I arrived to Sauli’s place I saw a car in front of his house. I recognized that car. Sauli is with his friend Jack. I think our “romantic date” will turn to a “party”. Jack is a funny guy, you can’t get bored when he’s near. Well, we can have a date other day. I love parties and nothing better to get those weird thoughts and feelings out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy’s POV.  
I went to the flower shop and I bought one freesia bouquet. I had it in charged so there was no problem to find that kind of flowers, they’re a bit weird… At least to me, I don’t understand anything about them. I went to Charlotte’s place and I hided the freesias bouquet on my back, so she couldn’t see. I knocked the door and I waited ‘til she opened. I was waiting like 20 seconds, but it felt like a thousand hours, I was really nervous. She opened the door with a beautiful smile on her beautiful face. She was wearing a blue dress, a sensual and sweet blue dress. I remember she wore it when I met her… I can’t forget the first time I saw her in that party. She was with some friends of her, laughing and dancing. We were looking each other for a long time ‘till she came where I was and we talked.   
I gave her the bouquet before enter. “Oh my Gosh, thank you! They’re beautiful!” “You told me they’re your favorites, so… I decided to buy you this instead roses” She smiled and came closer to me. I held her and she kissed me softly. I have no words to explain what I felt. That girl reached my heart. After the kiss, I entered in her house. He told to go to the living room while she put the flowers on a vase.   
It was too early to dinner, so we sat in the couch and talked. She served some wine and put some music. It was romantic and I loved it, just because I was with her. Suddenly, my phone rang. “Hello?” I said. “Tommy…” it was Adam, he was crying! “Adam! Are you OK? What happened?” “I’m just an idiot, Sauli didn’t love me, he… he was cheating on me… with Jack…” “What?! Are you sure?” “I saw them… having sex” “What the…” I was shocked… That motherfucker… Who the hell does he think he’s to do something like that to my best friend?   
Charlotte grabbed my hand and looked at me. “What’s wrong?” I whispered “Sauli’s cheating Adam” “Go with him” “Really?” “Yes, just go. He needs you, I’m sure he would do the same for you” “Ok…” I smiled at her and I told Adam I was going to go with him. I hanged up and I looked at Charlotte. “You’re awesome” I told her. “Tommy, what is happening to Adam is nothing new to me. My last boyfriend did it too, and the only thing I wanted was to have my best friend with me. Well, this, and kill that stupid boy… That’s why I won’t get upset or something. Just go with him, but first wait…” She left the room. When she came back she gave a tub of ice cream. “Better run before it melts!” “You’re an angel” I took the tub of ice cream and I kissed her.  
When I arrived to Adam’s place I found the Jack’s car parked in front. “I hope those motherfuckers aren’t there because I’ll hit them ‘till they’re dead” I said to myself while I arrived to the door… It was opened, so I decided to enter.   
“Adam just listen, it’s not what it seems”. I could recognize that fucking voice even under the water. Sauli. They were in the living room, so I went there as fast as I could. “You two better run, ok? Leave him alone, now!” I yelled. “Tommy” said Adam when he saw me. “What the hell do you think you’re to ask me to go?” Sauli replied me. “Who do you think you’re to cheat on my best friend?”. Adam grabbed my arm. He knew that I could hit him in any moment. Jack looked at Sauli and said “It’s better if we go off, Sauli. Adam, we can talk other day, when you’re not so mad” Then, they two left the house. Adam sat on the couch; he looked like a mess… He put his hand on his face and started to cry. I sat next to him to hold him. “Charlotte gave some ice cream… Maybe it’s some melt, but, do you want? You’ll feel better if you eat something as sweet as you” He looked at me and smiled “I love melted ice cream” I held him as tight as I could. I went to the kitchen, to grab two spoons.   
While we were eating the ice cream he told me “I’m sorry for all this… You were in a date with the girl you love and… and I call you to be with me…” He started to cry, I guess he felt guilty. “Hey! Don’t worry, she understood it. Guess who gave me the ice cream!” “Did she?” “Yes! She told me that her last boyfriend cheated on her. What she needed was to be with her best friend, so she told me to come and be with you all time you need” I cleaned the tears he had on his face and smiled at me. I love when he smile, it’s like the whole world is brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam’s POV.  
I adore Tommy. He’s just too sweet… Instead to be upset with me, he’s cleaning the tears of my face, trying to make me smile. He’s the best friend someone can have. For a while, I forgot all this pain and I just smiled. It’s awesome to have someone who doesn't make you feel like you’re a shit. I don’t mean I felt like that when I was with Sauli, actually, with him I was really happy… But I couldn’t help myself, I felt like that at the moment. I looked him in the eyes… Those beautiful eyes. I wanted to kiss him. Damn God, I really want to do it. I knew I couldn’t, he’s straight and he’s in love with… Charlotte. I hated her. I didn’t know her, and she gave Tommy the ice cream to me… But I hated her. “Adam, I think I know what you need” “And what is?” I knew what I wanted to hear and I knew he wasn’t going to say it. “Alcohol. Drink ‘till you don’t remember anything. It’s not a solution, but for a night, it won’t hurt. And I’ll be here caring about you” “Caring about me?” “Yes. If you drink all alone, you can do things you’ll regret, so I’ll be here with you to prevent it” “So you won’t drink, right?” “Well, I will, but not very much.” Ok. I’ll drink and I’ll forget everything for a night. “Ok, I always have alcohol.” We both took all the alcohol I had and we brought it to living room. I put some music and we started to drink. I’d like to tell you what we did; but actually, I don’t remember almost anything about that night. I woke up in my bed. Ok, that was fine. My head didn’t hurt me, but my stomach was killing me. I sat on the bed and I realized about two things:  
The first thing, I was on underclothes… Well… It’s summer, maybe that’s why…  
The second thing… Tommy was by my side… on underclothes too. What the fuck happened last night? What the fuck did we do? Well… I think I need a shower…  
When I finished and I came back to the bedroom, Tommy wasn’t there. I heard some noise downstairs, so I thought he was making the breakfast… But with the stomachache I had, the last thing I wanted was to eat. I went to the kitchen and I saw him.  
“Hello Glittlerbaby! How have you slept?” Ok, he was smiling… So I guess nothing bad happened last night. “Fine, fine… I don’t remember anything… And my stomach is killing me…” “Well, you drank a lot of” No, really? I didn’t think about that. “And… why were we on underclothes… in my bed?” “Body shoots. You wanted and when you’re drunk, it’s better not to tell you a ‘no’ if you don’t want to die” “Was I violent with you?” “Hahaha No, I was just kidding. You said it, and it was OK to me. Body shoots are funny” “I see… And did we have them in my bed?” “No, we had them in the living room, but when you started to feel bad and changed you mood from the ‘happy Adam’ to the ‘sad Adam’ I took you to your bed and I made you sleep… But I felt sleep too hahaha” Gosh, he’s so cute… I love it when he laughs. “Ok. Thank you for all this. I needed someone. And I’m really sorry, I ruined you date…” “Adam Mitchel Lambert. I told you it’s ok. You needed me, and I couldn’t leave you alone in a moment like that. And Charlotte understood it perfectly. So I don’t want to hear you say you’re sorry no more, ok?” “Ok.” Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He drew a smile on his face… So I guess Charlotte was calling him, and I wasn’t wrong. “It’s Charlotte! Excuse me” “No problem, I’ll end to cook the breakfast” “Thanks!” He went to the living room to talk with her… girlfriend? Oh God… Not again. Adam, stop it. Be happy. Smile. Don’t think about it. Forget your stupid feelings. Forget everything. You just think about to make the breakfast…  
When Tommy came back, he looked some worried… “Everything all right?” I asked him. “Eh… Yes… Adam… I told to Charlotte she could come… Do you care?” YES, I CARE. I DON’T WANT TO SEE THE GIRL WHO’S IN LOVE WITH YOU. I DON’T WANT TO SEE THE GIRL YOU LOVE. I FUCKING HATE HER. “Yeah, it’s alright, no problem. I want to know who’s her” “Gosh, I love you!” He smiled and held me. Yes, I know… I acted like a false person, but what did you expect? I couldn’t say that…


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy’s POV.  
“It’ll be awesome!! Sure you’ll like her!!” I was so excited… My best friend and my girlfri… And the girl I’m in love with, together. “Well, I’ll take a shower” He told me. “Hey! But… the breakfast…?” “I’m not hungry. I told you I’ve got stomach ache” He said while he was going upstairs. There was something wrong with him… And I’m not talking about his stomach ache. Am I stupid? Yes I am… Yesterday he realized Sauli was cheating on him. It’s normal he’s not okay. I’m pretty sure he’s just trying to hide his pain. I need to do something to help him. A new boyfriend? No, it’s too soon. Well, Charlotte is coming, I’ll ask her… Maybe she knows what to do. Well, while I waited for her to come, I ate the breakfast and I cleaned everything a bit.  
When Charlotte came, Adam was still taking a shower. Charlotte and I went to the living room and we waited for him. “How is Adam?” “Well… I think he’s trying to hide his pain…” “Maybe it’s not a good idea I’m here… If he’s hiding his pain from you, with me here it’d be worst.” “Well, let’s see what happen. I don’t think he takes so much, so when he comes we’ll talk and see if he’s better or worst or what.” She looked at me and smiled. I wanted to be with her as much as I could…   
Like 5 minutes after, Adam came. “Hi. I guess you’re Charlotte” He said when he entered in the living room. We both stood up when he entered. “Yes. Nice to meet you, you’re awesome, Tommy has talked to me about you so much…!” “Really Tommy? Hahaha He has talked to me about you too, and girl, you have him in your hands” They two laughed. I did not. Really funny Adam, now she can be sure I love her, thank you. “Adam, how do you feel? Are you still stomach killing you?” I asked him. “Well, no… It hurts, but I feel better”. We sat in the couch and talked a little about everything… “Do you work?” asked Adam to Charlotte. “Yes, I work at the high school. I’m a teacher.” “What do you teach?” “Biology” “Hahahaha! What the hell is doing a biology teacher with a famous bassist as Tommy? Hahaha” What the hell is wrong with you Adam? “Well, I don’t think it matters. I mean, love is love. I didn’t fall in love with his bass. I didn’t fall in love with his fame. I didn’t fall in love with his fans. I felt in love with him, with what he makes me feel, that’s why I love him.” SHE LOVES ME. SHE LOVES ME. OH GOD, SHE LOVES ME! “Do… Do you love me?” She looked at me smiling “Yes. And I know you love me too.” I kissed her… I couldn’t help myself. Adam said “I can’t…” and he went off. I looked at Charlotte and she nodded. I went to see Adam, he was upstairs. He was still walking when I found him. “Adam, wait!” But he didn’t wait. He went to his room, I couldn’t reach the door before he closes it. “What’s wrong? What’s happen?” “Nothing, just leave alone. Go with Charlotte, be with her. Marry her and have babies with her. Just forget me” “What the fuck? Adam, I can’t forget you, you’re my best friend. If there’s a problem, tell it to me. I want to help you”. Adam opened the door. “If you want to help me, don’t kiss her in front of me. Yesterday I lost my boyfriend and it’s not such an easy try to smile while your heart his broken. It’s not easy to forget that the person you loved so much was cheating on you, playing with your heart like it’s a doll. If you want to help me, just leave alone. I want to be alone. I need to be alone.” And he closed the door before I could react. “Adam, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you, you’re my best friend, you know I love you.” “Fine. Leave me.” “Ok, how you want. I’ll be downstairs, call me when you’re not in a diva mood” I hate it when people is so damn headstrong. I was just trying to help him, damn god… I went back with Charlotte. “Where’s Adam?” “In his bedroom. He wants to be alone… I’ve been trying to speak with him, but he doesn’t want to listen me. He doesn’t want to talk… He wants to be alone? Ok, I’ll be all alone he wants to. We’re gone, if he needs something he has my number” “Tommy, no. He’s not okay, he needs you.” “He doesn’t.” “OMG, really? How do you think I was when my boyfriend cheated on me? I wanted to be alone, I wanted to cry to myself. But I needed my friends near me. And if you’re his friend, you won’t move. You’ll be here ‘till he came back.” “But…” “No buts.” “God, you have to be a really strict teacher” “For sure. Now, I’ll try to talk with him. I’m not his friend… but maybe it works.” “Okay, I’ll wait here.”


	7. Chapter 7

Adam’s POV.  
“Adam, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you, you’re my best friend, you know I love you.” “Fine. Leave me.” “Ok, how you want. I’ll be downstairs, call me when you’re not in a diva mood” Diva mood? I AM NOT IN A DIVA MOOD. Can’t he understand anything? Can’t he see it’s really hard to me? I lost my boyfriend, I’m confused about my feeling for him and seeing how that Charlotte is eating his mouth doesn’t help. It’s the same, I got what I wanted, I’m all alone… I deserve to be alone… I sat in my bed and I close my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, tears started to fall. I needed to cry. I laid on the bed and I just cried. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Tommy again, for sure. I cleaned my tear and I opened the door. “You aren’t Tommy…” “No, I’m Charlotte…” Awesome. What I needed the most, a bitch. “Charlotte, I just want to be alone ok? Go with Tommy.” “No.” Wait, what? Did she say ‘no’? “Adam, I don’t know you, but… let me talk with you.” “Come in…” I sat on my bed while she closed the door. Then, she sat next to me. “I know it’s hard for you, a year ago…” I cut her “Yeah, I know, Tommy told me your ex cheated on you, I’m sorry, but” now, she cut me… “Adam! Let me talk, please. I didn’t tell Tommy the whole story. He was cheating me with my sister. We two had good relationship, I didn’t expect she could do something like that. I discover he was cheating me when I saw my ex’s phone. I had some pictures of my sister almost naked… After a great argument he told everything. In one year, I didn’t hear anything about them… And a few weeks ago, she appeared in my house, crying. He cheated her.” “What did you do with your sister?” “She’s staying with me. When I saw her crying I held her, I couldn’t help myself. Our parents are on a travel around the world, I’m the only one she has.” “Why are you so good with her? I don’t want to be mean, but you’re so good that you’re stupid.” She smiled. “We live in a bitter world, but no everybody can be like that… I’m sweet, I’m good. I can’t help myself. If someone needs something, I’ll try to help.” Ok, I can’t hate her. “Why are you telling me all this?” “I want you to know I know how you feel. I know what’s have that pain. Maybe you feel bad with yourself and you think you’re nobody, but if it’s so, you’re wrong. If he couldn’t see how incredible you’re, it’s because he’s stupid, not because you’re not good enough… You have to remember it. There are a lot of people out there loving you and wanting the best for you. All your Glamberts. Hey! Maybe your next boyfriend is a fan!” Ok, that made me smile… With every word she said, I forgot the hate I felt for her. She was a nice girl, she was trying to help me, to make me feel better. If Tommy and Charlotte are in love, I have to accept it. I’ll be happy for them, I’m Adam fucking Lambert, I’ll find a hot boy soon for sure. And he will love me in a better way than the motherfucker of Sauli… I can’t believe what he has done to me… I was a good boyfriend, I loved him with all my heart… Now I don’t know what I feel… Do I love Tommy? Am I still in love with Sauli? I don’t want Tommy to go out with anyone who’s not me… But I really want to fix it up with Sauli and be together again… Maybe he doesn’t do it again… Maybe… Maybe he can change. No, no, no. Tommy will kill me if I do it. He won’t change. I should hate him… Why is it so fucking hard? Why can’t I understand my fucking feelings? Can someone explain me what’s going on with my heart & feelings? Because I swear I don’t understand anymore. After this talk we had, we two went downstairs, with Tommy. He was on the sat couch and looked at me with an angry look… I was mean with him…


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy’s POV.  
There I was. Sitting on the couch all alone while my girlfriend was with the headstrong of Adam who doesn’t want to talk with me because I’ve kissed the girl I love in front of him after he has broken up with Sauli because he was cheating on him with his friend Jack… LOL, thanks god I didn’t say that aloud or I would have run out of breath. Well, I hope Charlotte can talk to Adam… I couldn’t and I am his best friend...   
After a while, they two came back to the living room. They were smiling and Adam didn’t seem upset anymore. But I looked at him with an angry look, I couldn’t help myself. Adam looked at Charlotte and she left… That was weird, why are they so friends right now? What the fuck did they do upstairs? Never mind… Adam came closer and told me “Tommy… I… I’m sorry”. I stood up and I held him. He started to cry when I did it. “No problem. I’ll be here even when you act like headstrong. Do you know why? Because you’re my best friend and I love you.” “I love you too” I smiled and held him again. “I’m lucky to have you in my life, Tommy” he told me crying, while he was still holding me. “Adam, I don’t want you to cry anymore” I looked at him and I cleaned his tears. “It’s not easy… I want to cry. I really want to. Tommy, I don’t understand ANYTHING in life anymore… I don’t understand what I feel and why I feel it, I don’t understand what is going on. I feel so dumb and so stupid. I just want to cry… I know I have to be strong, I know I have to hate Sauli, I know all those things, but I can’t help myself but loving him, even when he did ‘that’ to me… Maybe he…” I cut him. “No Adam. Maybe, not. I understand you can be in love with him, but that doesn’t mean he has changed or that he will. You have to be strong, you don’t deserve someone who cheats on you, you deserve someone who loves you and appreciates you.” “Tommy, it’s not that easy… Just imagine I fall in love someone and he doesn’t love me back. He will break my heart. All my life people have been breaking my heart, I thought this time was different, but it’s not…” “In that case, if he doesn’t love you back, he’s a fool” “You don’t know what you’re saying” “I know what I’m saying, it’s you who doesn’t understand you’re” he cut me “Tommy, forget it. It’s enoguh, I don’t want to talk about it anymore… At least, not now.” “Okay, but if you want to talk about it or about whatever, you know you can call me whenever you want to.” We went to the kitchen, where Charlotte was. After we’ve been talking for a long time, Charlotte and I left Adam’s place. We went to my home, so we could end the date we couldn’t have the last night. We had a romantic lunch in the garden. Just Charlotte and me enjoying of a sunny day… After cleaning the table, she took my hand and we went upstairs, specifically, to my room (HELL YESSSS!!). We laid on the bed and I started to kiss her neck, touching softly her leg. She helped me to take off my shirt, and I did the same to her. I was so excited, so in love, so… everything. Soon we were naked. I kissed her by all her body while she was touching my back, I could feel her body on my skin.  
I waited for that moment and it was awesome. Our first time together and it was amazing. The very first time I could feel her and touch her in that way. She’s so beautiful, so sweet... I’ve never been so in love with any girl. Never.   
After this magic moment, we slept for 2 hours. Then, when I woke up, she wasn’t there with me. At first I thought she was downstairs, but I saw a note on the bed.  
“Tommy, I forget my phone on Adam’s place, I go for it. I didn’t want to wake you up, you are so cute when you’re sleeping… I love you, I’ll be back in a while. Love, Charlotte” Well, I don’t know when she left my place, but I guess she’ll be back soon. I couldn’t wait to see her again, to hold her. I missed her so badly. I KNOW!! I’ll prepare a romantic bath for us… Candles, foam, petals… I can do it!! She’ll love it for sure!!


	9. Chapter 9

Adam’s POV.  
When they two were gone, I went to the couch and I turned on the TV, but I fell asleep. When I woke up, I ate something and I went upstairs. I entered in my room with a box on my hands to keep there all the Sauli’s stuff. I put some music and while I packaged, I was singing, to not think about him. At first, it was ok, I started with a lot of forces, but some time after, I couldn’t help myself but cry. I left everything there and I went to some rum or anything with alcohol. Three glasses after, I came back to my room. I was still crying, but music and alcohol helped me. Soon I forgot about the Sauli’s stuff and I just drank and sang all time. I was sad, I was alone and I had alcohol. I drank, drank and drank for hours. Suddenly I heard someone knocked the door. I almost couldn’t walk, but I went there to open the door. First I looked who was there, guess who! Charlotte. I let her came. “Charlotteeee!! What’s up girl? Weren’t you with Tommy?” “Why are you drunk?” “I’m not… Okay, I am. BUT! I’m 29 so I can” “I asked WHY, not if you’re or not. It’s obvious you’re” “I’m drunk because I was packaging Sauli’s stuff, but I couldn’t, so I drank.” She grabbed my arm and helped me to go to the living room. We sat on the couch and she took my hand. “Adam, alcohol won’t help you. Then you’ll feel sick. And you can do things you’ll regret” “I regret a lot of things… One more won’t hurt” “You won’t discover it if I can help.” “You shouldn’t be so good with me…” “Why not?” “I hated you. Now, I don’t, but at first I did. Even before of meeting you” “Really? Why?” “Because you’re in love with Tommy, and Tommy is in love with you” “And you thought if we were together, you could lose him” “No, I hated you because Tommy was in love with you and not with me. I think I love him…” Yes, I said it. And I regret it. I regret it a lot of. But I wasn’t thinking, I said what I fell in that moment. “Are you in love with Tommy?” I thought she was going to get mad or something. But no, she held me. Really tight. “I’m sorry I said” I said “I shouldn’t tell you this, he’s your boyfriend…” “And your best friend. Does he know it?” “No, you’re the first I tell this. I don’t understand what I feel… I still feel something for Sauli, but…” “But you feel something for Tommy too.” “I guess. Please, don’t tell him anything. It’ll be really awkward if he knows it” “Ok, I won’t tell him anything. Now, go to take a shower, eat something and sleep. I think it’s the best, I don’t use to get drunk” “Really?” “Yes, I’ve been drunk just like 5 times” “You have to party with me one day” “For sure, but now go to take that shower while I search my phone.” “Your phone?” “Yeah, I forgot it here, that’s why I came”. I took the shower she asked me to, and then I went to the kitchen. She made me a sandwich. Then I went to sleep and she was gone. I couldn’t sleep, so I put some music. Finally, I felt asleep.   
The phone woke me up like one hour and half later. Tommy was calling me, but my head was hurting me, I felt sick and I didn’t want to talk, so I put it on silence. I ignore the call and I tried to sleep again. One hour later, some was knocking the door. I took the phone to see what time it was. 6.27pm. By the way, I saw 7 missed calls, all by Tommy. I went to the door, feeling sick, when I opened and saw Tommy there. I was not surprised, after the calls I ignored… I thought he wanted to know if I was ok, sure Charlotte told him I was drunk or something and I didn’t pick up the phone so sure he was some worried. Well, I’ll tell him that I didn’t want to ignore him, just to sleep. I didn’t want to talk, that’s everything, it’s not that bad, I hope he doesn’t get upset or something… Sure he understands it. “Hi Tommy! What are you doing here? If you’re worried because I didn’t pick up the phone it’s because I felt some” He cut me. “Adam, let me in. We need to talk”.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy’s POV.  
I had everything done when Charlotte came back. She was some late, but I tried to keep the water hot and with a lot of foam. When I heard her, I lit the candles. Then, I went to see her. “Hello sweetie! Did you find your phone?” I said with a smile before kiss her. “Yeah, I found it.” “You’re some late and you look some worried… Is everything alright?” “Well… No, not at all. I found Adam drunk. We talked and I let him sleeping.” “Drunk? Oh Gosh… He doesn’t like to drink alone” “Well, he was drunk. And… We two need to talk.” That scared me. Why? What about? I didn’t say or do anything bad. I love her and she loves me, I’m sure about it. “Well, we can talk in the bathroom. I’ve prepared a romantic bath for us” “No… Let’s go to the living room” She took my hand and we went there. “Have I done something?” I asked. “No. At least that’s what I think!” “Did you?” “No, trust me.” “I do. But I’m scared. Whenever someone says ‘we need to talk’ it’s for bad. It’s because something bad happen.” “You’re wrong at all… Do you remember when I said Adam and I were talking? Right, he told me something you need to know…” What did he say? And why is it so fucking important and bad? “What it was?” “First you have to promise me you won’t get mad, upset, angry or whatever, you have to act like you don’t know it, because I told him I wasn’t going to tell you, but you need to know it” “Ok. I won’t be mad, upset or angry and I’ll act like I don’t know it, but tell me what’s wrong!” “Adam… Adam hated me. Now he doesn’t, but he did.” “That’s everything? You scared me because of that?” “No. He hated me because… He is in love with… you. He was jealous. Tommy, he’s your best friend and if you’re with me, you’ll hurt him more and more. “It was better when I didn’t know it.” I put my hands on my face. “You have to decide Tommy” “What should I decide?” “You have to decide between being with him while you’re hurting your best friend ‘till you lose him, or break up with me and be just friends. At least for some time, ‘till he feels better” “But…” She cut me. “Tommy, I love you, but Adam’s your best friend, he was there before I came into your life, he was there every time you needed him. Think about it, when you know what to do, call me. Now, I’m going home.” She kissed me in my forehead. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t do anything. I was just sitting there with my hand son my mouth. I was like that for 20 minutes, just thinking trying to know what to do. My best friend or my girlfriend? My girlfriend or my best friend? I’ll call Adam. I don’t know what I’ll tell him, I need to call him. I took my phone and called him, but he didn’t pick it up. I called him like 7 times more, but nothing. Ok, I’ll go to his place. It’s better face to face. I grabbed the keys of the car and I drove to his house. I was some worried, maybe he hit himself or something, he was drunk! When I arrived, I knocked the door ‘till he opened it. He was ok! “Hi Tommy! What are you doing here? If you’re worried because I didn’t pick up the phone it’s because I felt some” I cut him “Adam, let me in. We need to talk”. He seemed some scared and confused when I said it, but well… I was too. We went to the garden. We sat on a bench he had there, but no on of us said anything. That awkward silence was killing me. I had to say something, but I didn’t know what. I promised Charlotte I wasn’t going to tell him anything, but I had to speak with him about it. I was so confused… But deep inside, I knew what I had to do. Before I could think about what to say, he spoke. “I guess Charlotte has talked to you, right?” “Yes… Don’t get angry with her, she was trying to help.” “No problem. I didn’t want her to tell you because I wasn’t sure at all and because it’ll be really awkward.” “I see… I won’t date her anymore.” “Wait, what?! Why? You… You love her, and she loves you” “But you’re more important to me. You’re my best friend, and I won’t let any girl to destroy what we have. She asked me to think about it, but I guess she knew it could happen. Adam, I don’t want to lose you.” “Tommy, you have to live your life… You can’t be worrying about me every time. Maybe I’m in love with you, but that can change, and I have to accept that you’re straight, that you won’t love me. You can’t lose a girl as good as Charlotte for me” He said while he grabbed my hands. “I can” In that moment, I took his face with my hands, and I kissed him on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam’s POV.  
Tommy and I were in the garden. He was sitting next to me, and we both were quiet. It was awkward. He said we needed to talk, but he was quiet. He looked some confused and worried. Ok, first a lot of missed calls, now he’s here, wanting to talk but quiet. I think Charlotte told him everything. “I guess Charlotte has talked to you, right?” “Yes… Don’t get angry with her, she was trying to help.” He said. “No problem. I didn’t want her to tell you because I wasn’t sure at all and because it’ll be really awkward.” “I see… I won’t date her anymore.” Did he say that? Did they break up? Oh Gosh… “Wait, what?! Why? You… You love her, and she loves you” “But you’re more important to me. You’re my best friend, and I won’t let any girl to destroy what we have. She asked me to think about it, but I guess she knew it could happen. Adam, I don’t want to lose you.” I love you, but you’re such a fool… “Tommy, you have to live your life… You can’t be worrying about me every time. Maybe I’m in love with you, but that can change, and I have to accept that you’re straight, that you won’t love me. You can’t lose a girl as good as Charlotte for me” Those words were killing me, but it was the right thing. “I can” Then, he took my face with his hands and kissed me. I closed my eyes, and I felt how my cheeks turned red. It wasn’t like those kissed I gave him on the stage. First, because now I felt something for him, and second, because he kissed me, not backwards. I feel something weird inside, I mean, I liked it, I enjoyed, but… When he stopped kissing me, he stared at me, waiting for me to do or say something but I didn’t know what to say. We both were blushed, it was awkward, but I wanted to kiss him again. He stood up and went off. “Tommy! Tommy, wait!” I went after him and grabbed his arm. “Wait” I said. He looked so confused… I bet he regretted the kiss. “I don’t know why I did it…” I held him “No problem” “But…” “I said there’s no problem. Look, we can act like it didn’t happen.” “If it’s so…” He came closer and he almost kisses me, but this time, he didn’t. I stopped him when our lips were at 2 inches. I really wanted to kiss him. I died to kiss those lips, to feel I’m his and he’s mine. “Tommy, I don’t want you to do it, if then you’ll go like you did before. If you’re confused, as I am, it’s better if we think about it. Alone. You in your home and I in mine.” He didn’t say anything. I went with him to the door and he left. I wanted to open the door again, to go after him and kiss him. But I couldn’t. What game was he playing? Why did he kiss me? Does he feel something for me? What will happen now? What will happen with Charlotte? I need to drink. No, I can’t be drinking all day. Maybe if I go out… I don’t know… I sat on the couch for a while, but someone knocked the door. Tommy? I went to the door, and when I opened it, I could see it wasn’t Tommy. It was Sauli. “What are you doing here? What the hell do you want?” “Adam, I’m sorry. I love you and I need you…” “You could have thought it before, don’t you? I don’t wanna know anything more about you, I hate you. I trusted you and you just broke my heart. What should I do now?” My heart was beating so fast… I was furious, I was confused… It’s a miracle I could speak and think with all those fucking feelings mixed up. He didn’t speak, he was just staring at me… “Say something!” I yelled, but he didn’t say anything. No, this time, he kissed me. And I kissed him. I know I’m stupid, I have a chance with Tommy and I kiss the motherfucker who broke my heart. When I thought it, I stopped. “Don’t do it again. Go. Go away!” “Adam I love you, and I’ll do whatever to make you see it. I’m sorry” He started to cry. “You’re the only one I love. You’re the only one I need. What I did was stupid, a mistake. It didn’t mean anything to me, it was just sex, I am in love with you, I can’t and I don’t want to change it. Please, forgive. Please…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so glad you like my first Adommy fanfiction!! I just wanted to ask you something, could you write a little comment telling me what you think about it? It's just because I want to know what should I change, and this, and because I want to know how many glamberts read it =P Well, here's the chapter 12, getting complicated chapter by chapter hahaha =) Enjoy!! =P

Tommy’s POV.  
Adam and I went to the door together, but I guess no one of us was able to say anything. Drama was in the air. Maybe you’re wondering why I kissed him. The reason is that I feel attracted by Adam. If he was a girl, it wouldn’t be so fucking hard. I mean, you know I have no problem with those things, but actually, I don’t think I’m ‘bi’. Or am I? I know I love girls, but I feel attracted by boys, by Adam more specifically. I look like a teenager, not sure of what I feel, of what I like or even of who I am. I’ve just lost the girl of my dreams because my best friend is in love with me and I don’t want to hurt him… But I don’t know what I feel. Do I love Charlotte? Yes. Do I want to be with her? Yes. Do I want to hurt my best friend? No. Is he in love with me? I guess. Am I in love with him? Not sure. Did I enjoy the kiss? Yes. Do I want to repeat? Yes, yes I do. A thousand times yes. It’s weird what I feel when I kiss him. But a weird way that I love. I don’t know how to describe it, but it feels great.  
When he closed the door, I stood there for a while. Just looking at the door, wondering if I should call him or not. Finally, I went home. I took a shower and I ordered chinese food. I ate it watching the TV… Actually, the TV was ON, but my mind was lost, thinking about Charlotte and Adam. “I can’t, I need to see Adam. And I need to see him now.” So I change my clothes, grabbed the keys of the car and I drove to his place. “What the hell is doing the Sauli’s car here? I hope Adam is okay… Because if he’s not, I’ll kick Sauli ‘till he cry blood.” I went to the door, which was opened… So I entered. I heard some noise upstairs, so I decided to go there. “Adam? Are you there? Is Sauli here?” I asked. “Oh Gosh, it’s Tommy!! No!” I heard. What the hell was going on? “Tommy, wait me there!” Adam said. He said. He was in his bedroom and I was in front of his door. I could hear two people there. Sauli was with him. Suddenly Adam exited. “Hi, what are you doing here? I told you to think about… everything” “I needed to talk to you. Who’s with you?” “No one” “Sauli’s there, right?” “No, no, he’s not here!” I stared at him for a moment, and then, I opened the door and entered. There he was. The motherfucker of Sauli. “Adam, can you explain me why Sauli is here? Why did you lie me? What were you doing?” “Tommy, I can explain you everything, really” he said, but Sauli cut him. “Adam, he’s not your mother, you don’t have to explain ANYTHIANYTHING. You’re free to do what you want.” “Adam, what’s going on?!” I yelled. “We came back, and if you don’t care, we were having a great moment together, so let me ask you to go.” Sauli said. What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? “Adam, is it true?” “Yes, but let me explain you…” I cut him. “I’ve just broke up with my girlfriend because of you, because you said you love me, and now you come back with the motherfucker who made you cry, with the one who cheated you and broke your heart!?” “Tommy, I’m sorry…” “No, you’re not sorry. And I don’t care if you’re. I don’t care anymore about you. Maybe I’ve lost the girl of my dreams because of you, but you have just lost me. I don’t want to know anything more about you, and if Sauli breaks your heart again, don’t call me. Don’t call me more. To me, you’re dead.” Said this, I went outside as fast as I could and when I closed the door, I started to cry. I entered in the car and I saw Adam running from me. But no, he doesn’t deserve to talk to me. He doesn’t deserve a second opportunity. If it hurts him, he can write a fucking song to his new album. I don’t care. I drove to Charlotte’s house… I just hope she’s still in love with me… I can’t lose her, she’s the girl of my dreams. I don’t know if I should tell her that I kissed Adam… I guess I have to, I need to be honest. When I arrived, I cleaned my tears, and I wait ‘till my eyes were white again. I knocked the door, and she opened me. “Can I enter?” I said. “Sure, you’re always welcome” She said with a big smile. In that moment, I couldn’t help myself but cry. She held me when she saw the first tear came to my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam’s POV.  
I think I’ve just made the biggest mistake of all my life. I’ve came back with Sauli, losing my best friend. He hates me… I can’t lose Tommy, but I love Sauli so much… I think everyone deserves a second chance, people can change above all, when they know they’re doing bad, right? Tommy will understand it… Or that was what I thought.   
Time went through, and I didn't see him in weeks. I called him a thousand times, and I went to his house, but he didn’t pick up the phone nor open the door. I knew he was OK, because Charlotte and I talked. She told me he was really upset with me and he didn’t want to talk to me. No more. Sauli and I are still together, but I’m afraid… Have I lost Tommy forever? He’s everything to me, but what can I do? Do I have to leave Sauli to be his friend? I love Sauli… But he left Charlotte because of me. Gosh, I’m a selfish… Sauli always says that Tommy’s fool because of losing me. He also says that Tommy wasn’t so in love with Charlotte if he was about to leave her because of me, when we’re just friends. When we WERE just friends. Ok, I have to stop thinking and act. I need to show him how much important he’s to me. I’ll see him now on the studio and I’ll talk to him about it. Well, I’ll see him if he comes… We have a contract, so he has to come, even if he doesn’t want to.   
When I arrived to the studio, he was with the phone, in a corner. Not talking, just checking it out or something. I went where he was, and when he saw me, kept his phone and tried to avoid me, but he couldn’t, I grabbed his arm. “Tommy, we need to talk.” “Work?” He asked. “Adam, if I wanted to talk with you, I’d have picked up the phone or opened the door when you came to my house. But I didn’t and I don’t want to. I’m here just because of the contract and because Charlotte asked me to, not because of you or because I want to see you or talk to you. I’ll just listen you if it’s something about work” “Shut the fuck up!” I yelled. “I need to talk to you, and I don’t care if you’re in a bad mood and you don’t want to talk or to listen.” He looked at me surprised. I grabbed his hand, we went to an empty room and I locked the door. “Tommy… I’m sorry if I’ve been some rude now, but I really need to talk” “Fine, talk, but no with me” He said while he went to the door. “I miss you!” I said… But it didn’t seem to care, because he opened the door. “Tommy, please. You were my friend, you’ve always been there. I need you to be there now, I need you more than ever. I know I’ve made mistakes, but you always helped me and you always forgave me.” I started to cry “I’m sorry for everything I did, I’m sorry for hurt you, I’m sorry because you almost lose Charlotte for me. I am sorry. I’ve been selfish coming back with Sauli, but I’ll leave him if you ask me to, I promise…” He locked the door again and turned to see me. He was crying, I could see tears in his face, as well as he could see tears on mine. I went where he was and I whispered “sorry”. Then, I held him. Suddenly, he pushed me away. “No, no, no…” He cleaned his tears. “I’m still angry, we’re over” But he started to cry again and held me. We two cried for a long time, together, hugged. Then, we sat on the floor, against the wall. I looked at him, not knowing what to say. He noticed and looked me back. He stopped looking at me and said “Adam, I’m sorry for this… I guess I have to support you if you decide to give him a second chance, instead of act like I did. But… I broke up with Charlotte because of you, and after we had that kiss, Sauli and you were in your room doing ‘I don’t know what’. You could take your time to decide something like that, to talk about it with me instead to do what you wanted” “I know… And I’m really sorry, the last thing I wanted was hurt you and lose you.” “I know, but don’t worry, because you can’t lose me” He said. “Tommy, can I ask you something?” “Sure!” “Maybe it’s not the best moment but… Why did you kiss me?” He stopped looking at me and his face turned white. “Well, about it… You know… Just a kiss” “Really?” “Ye-yeah!” “Ok, and why did you want to kiss me for a second time?” “Be-because… mmmh… You know, I was… I wanted because… I like how you kiss, you know, I was just kidding, nothing more. Just kisses, like those we had on the stage.” I was just looking at him with a smile on my face trying not to laugh. “Ok, so if I want to kiss you now, I can do it, because it’s ‘just a kiss’, right?” He looked at me surprised. His face was even whiter than before, and I could feel he was nervous. I took his face on my hands and I kissed him, sweet and softly. He closed his eyes and grabbed him. I made him lay on the floor, leaving me on the top. I opened my eyes, just to see it was real and not just a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy’s POV.  
I couldn’t believe what was going on. First Adam asks me why I kissed him, and now he IS kissing me. I couldn’t help myself but close my eyes and grab him. Finally, we end up laid on the floor. When he stopped of kissing me, I opened my eyes and I stared at him. I was just looking at his lips and then to his eyes, to come back to his lips again. We were breathing fast, we were really close and I could feel his heart beating on my chest. I wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss me and finally, end up having a sensual and passional kiss. I pulled off his T-shirt and I kissed his neck. He moaned and took my shirt off too. He started to kiss by my chest and then, he slowly unbuttoned my pants. He came back to my lips to kiss me and I pushed him to the floor. I put myself on the top and I started to kiss his neck and to touch his chest. Then I unbuttoned his jeans and I put them off. “You know I like the top” He said laughing. I looked at him and I kissed him, but it didn’t matter because, finally, he pulled me to the floor again, laughing. Yeah, really romantic, Adam. “How does it go?” I asked as soon as we were naked. “Just let me do” He said. I was some scared about all this, but I let him do what he wanted. He went down and started to suck my cock. I tried not to moan, we were supposed to be just ‘talking’. Then, he turned me around and laid on me. “Trust me” he told me into my ear, “it’ll feel good”. He grabbed me and put hit cock inside me. At first, it hurt, a lot. I felt how a few tears went trough my face because of the pain, but then it felt so damn good… I moaned loud and he put his hand on my mouth to make me shut up, we couldn’t make noise. After 20 minutes more on heaven, we two laid on the floor, looking at the roof. We were breathing fucking fast and started to laugh. He gave me a sweet look and grabbed my hand. “Did you… Did you like it?” He asked. “Yeah, it was… I liked it” After 2 minutes in silence, someone knocked the door. “Hey guys!” Said the voice. It was Monte. “We have things to do, so talk in other moment, ok? We have been waiting like a half hour!!” Luckily, the door was locked and no one could enter… and see us. We got dressed and went with the rest of the band. “Finally!” Said Monte. “What the hell have you been doing there? Hahaha” Our faces were white. “Well, you know, we’re friends again” I said. “That’s awesome, I knew you couldn’t be fought so much time. Now it’s time to record, guys!”   
After all that, when everyone left the studio, Adam and I stayed there to talk. “I’ve been wondering something the whole day…” He said. “What are we now? What are we supposed to do? What happen with Sauli and Charlotte?” I hadn’t any answer. “I don’t know… Maybe we should tell them what we’ve done.” “I don’t know… I don’t want to.” “Neither do I. I’ll hurt Charlotte so much… I don’t want imagine it… Her last boyfriend cheated her, and now I do it too...” “She has been so good… She doesn’t deserve to know it” “Yeah… What about Sauli?” “Well, he cheated me. Now I did it to him. But even so, I feel really bad with myself.” Suddenly, my phone started to ring. “It’s Charlotte” I said. She asked me if Adam and I were friends again, if I was okay and all those things. She was really happy when I told her we fixed it up. I couldn’t help myself but feel guilty, bad, sad… I cheated her, it’s the first time I do something so hurtful to someone I love so much. “What are you going to do?” Adam asked me when I kept my phone. “I don’t know. I think I’ll be with her ‘till I find an excuse to break up with her. You?” “I think tonight I’ll break up with him.” We were there, in silence, for a few minutes more and then we decided to go home. When I arrived, I found Charlotte there. She made me a romantic dinner, with candles and everything. “I hope you like it!” She said when saw me. “Why did you do all this?” I said before kiss her. “Well, I wanted you to compensate that bath that we didn't take.” She said taking my hand. I wasn’t in a ‘good mood’ and felt so bad… But I couldn’t tell her, I had to be happy because I was OK with Adam again… So I put a smile on my face, and I pretended I was happy. So we had the dinner and then, the bath. If what Adam and I did didn’t happen, I could ask her to marry me after that romantic dinner. But I couldn’t stop thinking about that. I was so sorry… She’ll never forgive me.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam’s POV.  
That night I broke up with Sauli. I told him that it wasn’t the same, that I had been pretending everything was OK again, but I couldn’t stand that any more. He cried and told me he was in love with me, he needed me and couldn’t live without me… It broke my heart, but I couldn’t be with him. I can’t say I felt nothing for him, because it wouldn’t be true, but what I feel for Tommy is stronger than any other feeling I could have. Sauli took his jacket and went off. I stayed there, in front of the door. I was alone and I felt like a fucking shit. I needed to drink, just a little. I was fucked, I felt so bad with myself… Like one hour after Sauli went off, I received a call. “Hello?” I asked. “Hello, we call you from the Silver Lake Medical Center. We call to inform you about something that has happened. The sr. Sauli Koskinen has suffered a car accident.” “What? That’s impossible…” I started to cry “How is he? Please, tell me he’s ok” “The sr. Koskinen is joined here, I can’t tell you anything more at the moment.” “Ok, I’m going there…” I took the keys of the car and I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. When I entered I was shocked, I was just asking and yelling where Sauli was, I needed to see him. A nurse told me I had to wait a moment because a doctor was with him. After a few minutes, I could enter to the bedroom where he was. I tried to hold on my tears, but when I saw him, I couldn’t help myself but cry. I sat next to him, holding his hand and I touched his face. “I’m so sorry… It’s all my blame, I love you… Please, wake up, you can’t leave me. I need you here with me.” Thousand feelings came to me. Memories. Everything. I spend the night with him. The doctors told me that he should wake up soon, that gave me hope. At the next morning I called everyone to tell them what happened. So many people came to see him… Everyone wanted to know what happened, why he was driving… I was just there saying that we had a fought and he was driving to his house when he had the accident. Tommy came too and he knew what really happened before I could tell him. We went out side while some friends stayed with Sauli. He held me and asked me if I was ok. “No, I’m not. He almost dies because of me. It’s all my blame, I can’t…” “What did doctors told you?” “They say he’ll wake up soon...” He held me again and told me “Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be ok.” When everyone left Sauli, Tommy and I stayed there. He didn’t want me to be alone. I didn’t want to talk, I was just looking at Sauli. He looked really bad, with scars, wounds and bandages. All because I broke his heart. All because of me. I should be there, I am the one who made it wrong this time. “Tommy…” I said. “What?” he told me looking at me. “It’s over.” “What’s over?” He asked. I looked at him but I couldn’t stand the look when I told him “Us”. “B-But, why? I love you and you love me…” “I can’t be with you… We should be just friends. We’re not meant to be together, just friends.” He stood up and told me “I’m tired of your games. You say you love me, then you go with Sauli, but you want to be with me and finally you leave for Sauli again. I’m tired of all your bullshit. Love him, stay with him if it’s what you want. But I can’t be here forever waiting for you. I won’t love you forever.” With those last words, I looked at him, wanted to tell him something, but somehow, my mouth forgot to work… And he left.   
I didn’t know what I was feeling, all was weird inside me. I went with Sauli and laid with him, I talked to him for hours till I felt sleep. I woke up at 3am because I fell from the bed. I tried not to make any noise because I didn’t want him to wake up, then I realised that any noise could. I was hungry so I went to eat. When I came back I was hoping see him awake, but he was still ‘sleeping’. I sat next to him and I touched his face. “I miss you… I miss your voice, your hugs, your kisses… Remember when I sang to you the True Blood theme? You love it…” I started to sing it, quietly, while a few tears fell through my face. Then, I held him hoping he could hear me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been really blocked and then I was very bussy with school and that stuff. I'll try to write more often :)

Tommy’s POV.  
“I’m tired of your games. You say you love me, then you go with Sauli, but you want to be with me and finally you leave for Sauli again. I’m tired of all your bullshit. Love him, stay with him if it’s what you want. But I can’t be here forever waiting for you. I won’t love you forever.” I said. I stared at Adam, waiting for him to say something and save what we had. But he didn’t say anything. I went off before he could see me crying, that was the last thing I wanted in that moment. He was the reason I was alive, and he just cared about Sauli. He was the one for me, and I’m nothing for him.   
I went home. When I arrived, I took all the bottles I had, a glass and ice. I turned the TV on and put a few of my favorites horror movies. Then, I lied on the couch and drank.   
I couldn’t understand my feelings. I should be angry, haunted… And instead of that, I wasn’t feeling anything at all. I felt like a robot. No feelings inside me, I was like shocked… It was like my heart didn’t need to beat anything more, like I lost my reason to live for. Nothing had sense anymore, and I didn’t care at all.  
After 3 weeks, I didn’t know anything about Adam or Sauli. My first thoughts every morning were ‘please, let it all have been just a nightmare’ but as I opened my eyes, I knew it wasn’t even possible.   
I looked at the clock I have in my living room, it was 11.30am. Then, I looked at the roof and closed my eyes. “Adam, you’re such a fucking asshole…” I was lost in my mind when my phone rang.   
“Hello?” I said. “Tommy? Hey! It’s Cam!” “Hi, honey! How are you?” “Fine, it’s been a long time since we talk! How are you doing?” “Oh… great… You know, I’m not in my best moment…” “Oh… what happened?” “Nothing, you know… Love isn’t always fair. You give everything for the one you love, and then they just leave you like you meant nothing… They play with your feelings, with your heart, but, oh well… Then everything is alright saying that ‘you’re sorry’ and you still can be friends, right?” “Honey… I’m in town again, do you want me to go to your place and talk?” “Please…” I said while cleaned a few.  
An hour after, she came. We talked and I explained to her what happened between Adam and me. She was almost as shocked as I was. I couldn’t help it but cry while I was seeing how everything, how the person I loved was in love with someone else, how he left me, how he played with my heart… Cam held me tight while saying that everything will be alright. I think we both knew that wasn’t even possible. Adam made his choice and that wasn’t me. As he said, we were over. I wasn’t going to fight anymore. Why? I mean, if I was something for him, he wouldn’t have let me go as he did. “You know what we’re gonna do?” Cam asked me “We’re gonna go outside tonight, we’re gonna partying all night. We’re gonna have fun, meet hot guys and girls and be free to do what we want to.”   
In fact, that night we went out and we did that. I wasn’t thinking about Adam or Sauli. I wasn’t thinking about anything. Maybe it was because of the bottle of rum I drank all by myself, or maybe because I was over it, but I was having fun and that’s all that matters.   
Next morning I woke up in a hotel, with two beautiful girls. I smiled, got up, took all my things and went off trying not to wake them up. Actually, I didn’t even remember their names and probably, they didn’t remember mine. I called a taxi and went home. As I entered, I went straight to the bath, I needed a shower. You better don’t see my face when I looked into the mirror. Hell, I was a mess. Anyway, I fucked last night, so I looked hot.   
Before I took the shower, I put some music, I felt happy knowing that there are still people out there who would have sex with me, and, who knows, maybe to fall in love with me. I took my clothes off and entered in the shower. I let the hot water run down my body while I supported my hands and head on the wall with my eyes closed. I was moving my lips according to the songs that played, but no sound left my lips.   
After the shower, I put a towel and went to my room. I fell in my bed and stayed there for a few minutes. Then, Adam came to my mind again.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam’s POV.  
How many times I took my phone to call Tommy and hang up at the first beep. Was I supposed to say? “I’m sorry for breaking your heart, being a fool and play with you”? My feelings… I can’t understand them. I need a fucking manual or something! Who do I love? What do I feel? Who own my heart? I’ve been asking that to myself this last week, and I’m still trying to find the answer.  
Sauli is still ‘slept’. Doctors keep saying that they don’t know when he’ll wake up. I talk to him. I sing his favourites songs. I hold him all the time. Nurses have told me a thousand times that we make a beautiful couple. I just smile and nod.  
I was looking at Sauli when someone entered into the room. “Hello” “Oh, hello Cam!! How are~” “We gotta talk” She cut me. “What’s wrong?” “YOU” She said. “I don’t understand…” “Tommy told me what happened. I’m so sorry Sauli is here, in the hospital, but the fact you feel guilty about it doesn’t give you the right to hurt Tommy. He fucking loves you!” As she kept talking, I felt how my heart was into pieces. “Yesterday we talked and he told me how much he loves you, how much you mean to him and that you didn’t even call him. Maybe you’re in love with Sauli, but Tommy was there first. He was your best friend, remember? He was always there for you and now you leave him like he didn’t even matter to you, like he was just a toy.” “You just don’t understand, Cam…” “What is what I don’t understand? Adam, if you weren’t sure about what you felt, then I don’t know why you did what you did.” “Because I… I… Cam, I don’t know what I feel now, I’m like… divided. I love Tommy, of course I do… But I also love Sauli.” “You made your choice and you chose Tommy. Then, you break his heart to be with the guy who cheated on you… YOU, Mr. Heartless, make no sense.” “SHUT UP!” I shouted. “What do you think? That I don’t miss him? I miss him. I really do. I miss his lips, I miss his kisses. I miss the touch of his skin.” Tears started rolling thro my face as I kept talking... “I miss telling him how much I love him. I miss making a mess his hair. I miss his eyes, the way he looks at me. I miss his voice, I miss the sound of his laugh. I miss him, and the only thing I want to do right now is be with him. I want to hold him and tell him that I’m sorry. I need to kiss him. I need him… But somehow I feel like Sauli needs me here. He’s here because of me!! I just want you to understand that this is not easy to me. Tommy will find a pretty girl who loves him, maybe he’s back with his ex Charlotte. I just know that I’ve lost him, I don’t deserve him. I fucked it up, I don’t want you to tell me that I’ve done the biggest mistake of my life because I already know” She looked at me surprised for my words. “Ok… Stay here. Be with Sauli of that’s what you think you have to do. I… I’m gone, shouldn’t have come here.” She started walking, opened the door and before she left, told me “And just for your information… Tommy’s not dating Charlotte. As I said, he’s in love with you”. Then, she went off and closed the door.  
I sat in that uncomfortable couch and closed my eyes. What I was supposed to do? Lost in my thoughts, I felt asleep. A nurse woke me up when she came to change Sauli’s IV bag. It’s was the lunch time, so I decided to go somewhere this time, instead of eating in the hospital cafeteria. Like 2 hours later, I was back, with a book I bought while I was out in my hands. Sauli was still in comma… I needed him to wake up, to see he was ok, so I could stop feeling that guilty and… I don’t know.  
I started reading. I didn’t like that book so much, but it was better than anything, and actually, I didn’t want to be thinking.  
“Hello” said a sightless voice. I looked around… Sauli was finally awake. I smiled and held him before I called a doctor to inform them he woke up. He came and made him a few questions, tested him and went off. The doctor told me “He had nothing that won’t heal with rest. He doesn’t remember anything about the accident, but that’s something normal, it’s because of the shock. In a few days he’d left if there’s any problem”.  
“How do you feel?” I asked him. “Well… My head’s hurting me and I’m hungry… But I’m happy you’re here.” He said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy’s POV.  
A call disturbed me while I was watching The Crow. “Hello?” I answered. “Hi…” They answered. That voice. The voice I hadn’t heard in two weeks until now. At first I though it was my imagination, so I looked at the number phone. I was right, Adam was calling me. I didn’t know what to say. “How… How are you?” He said. “I’m fine. You know, it’s awesome when you have fun, do what you want and people don’t play with you or your feelings. You?” I said. “Well… I’m fine… Sauli woke up 5 days ago and we’re home again. We talked, and he told me that he wanted to be at his own house, he needed to be alone for a few days and that…” “Oh… Ok. That’s why you called me? To tell me that the guy who destroyed my life is fine?” “No… I called you to tell you that I miss you…” “That’s what Cam told me you said when she went to see you.” “She… She told you?!” “Yes, she did.” “Ok… Ok… And… What… What do you think about it?” I guess he was waiting for me to say that I miss him too, that I love him and that the only thing I want is he… But no. “Fuck you, that’s what I think. I don’t need you around me anymore, Adam. I’m having fun and no one’s playing with me. Go there, be with Sauli, love him and forget me.” “Tommy…” “No” And I hanged up. I threw my phone and screamed. Tears started rolling down my face, I couldn’t help it… I shouldn’t cry, I shouldn’t feel like this. Who am I kidding? I still love him… I really love him. My heart was shouting me to call him but my brain didn’t agree. I was lost; I didn’t know what to do.  
One hour later, hour that I spent crying, someone knocked the door. I wasn’t in a mood to open, I wanted to be alone. After 10minutes, they didn’t call again and I took a deep breath. Suddenly I hear how someone was opening the door. Cam, for sure. She called me this morning while I was taking a shower and I didn’t call her back. I cleaned my tears and went to the door. “What the hell are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you I don’t want to see your face? Who do you think you are to come to my house?” I shouted when I saw it wasn’t Cam. “Well… I needed to see you, even thro you hate me now. I’ve been a fool, Tommy…” “Yes, Adam… You are. You’re a fool, a selfish, the worst person I’ve even known. I hate you! You mean NOTHING to me” I said crying. “Don’t say that… I love you” “I don’t care” “Yes, you do.” He said. His eyes were red, he was about to cry. He came closer and told me “You care, you love me too” “No, I don’t love you anymore. You mean nothing to me, nothing!” “So, why are you crying?” “Because…” I couldn’t even look at him… I was so mad, so… in love. He grabbed my hand and I pushed him away. “Don’t dare to touch me.” He came closer and looked at into my eyes. “What have I to do to make you forgive me?” “You can do nothing. You left me. You said you loved me, and you left me. I did everything for you and you were like it didn’t even care.” “I left you because I felt guilty… I just needed to know that Sauli was fine…” “And what about me? What about the one who truly loves you? I don’t mind, I’m just a toy to you, right? Someone you like to play with, nothing more. Now, as Sauli said he wanted to be alone, you came here.” "Tommy, that’s not…” “SHUT UP!” I shouted. “Heartless, that’s what you are” I said cleaning my face as his was a tears sea. Seeing him like that killed me inside, he looked broken. I couldn’t even look at his eyes, I knew if I did that, I couldn’t help it but kiss him and tell him how much I love him… “If I am a heartless, tell me why I love you so much… Tell me why I thought about you every single day. Tell me why I am crying.” He put his hand on my chin and softly kissed me. He made my knees go weak, my heart beat faster and I wanted that kiss to last forever… As he broke the kiss, I looked at him in the eyes. His blue and beautiful eyes… “I’m sorry”, he said, “I miss you. I love you. I need you. I really do…” I didn’t know what to say or do…So I kissed him. I closed my eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on my face as I put one of my hands on his chest and the other on his back. “I love you” I said breaking the kiss and looking at the ground. He put my head up, making me look at him in the eyes. “You’re the most important thing to me in this world, I can’t live without you” he said smiling and with tears still falling from his eyes. Then, he held me. Feeling him again was indescribable… I didn’t want him to go anywhere, I wanted to be with him forever.


End file.
